Larger Than Life
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: Sometimes it takes a tragedy to open your eyes to all the things you never realized. Troypay
1. Chapter 1

_**They were a happy family...**_

_Shows Chad and Taylor playing with their daughter_

_Shows Chad and Taylor kissing_

_**Until a tragic accident...**_

_Shows abulances and police cars everywhere_

_Shows the news of Chad and Taylor's death_

_**Now they're best friends...**_

_Shows Sharpay hugging Taylor_

_Shows Troy and Chad playing basketball_

_**Will have to take care of their daughter...**_

_Shows Sharpay and Troy sitting in front of a business man as he reads of the will_

"You both are given custody of Emily."

"Both of us? That can't be."

"It says both of you. Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton. I assumed you were a couple or married."

"No..."

_**Now ten years after high school, they're reunited...**_

_Shows Sharpay and Troy talking_

"How are we suppose to do this? We didn't even like each other in high school and I still don't like you now."

"We'll just have to deal with it. We need to be there for Emily."

"Okay...for Emily."

_**Together, they'll learn a lot**_

_Shows Sharpay crying_

"I don't know how to be a mom! I love Emily, I really do. But I don't know if I can..."

"Shar, it's be okay. I'm not too great at being a dad either."

_Shows Troy and Sharpay hugging_

"Tay was my best friend. I trusted her with everything. She was always there for me."

"I know how you feel. I lost Chad too. But maybe we can be each others best friends. Maybe we can be for each other what we both lost."

_Shows Sharpay and Troy yelling_

"How could you lose her?!"

"Well if you had been around to help this wouldn't have happened!"

"Sorry I can't be here 24/7. I have a job and a life."

"But you also have a little girl to care for!"

_**They'll learn the pain of losing what you love...**_

_Shows Troy taking Sharpay's hand and pulling her into a hug as she cries_

"I know this is hard. But you and me...we'll make it through this."

_Shows Troy and Sharpay standing outside a lady's door who has Emily_

"You two aren't fit parents. You can't even take care of yourselves."

"You can't take her from us!"

"We'll see what the judge says."

"Dammit, she's ours!"

_**They'll learn to greatness of falling in love...**_

_Shows Sharpay and Troy standing at the door, moving closer to each other_

"Did you ever wonder why Tay and Chad both made us Emily's guardians?"

"Maybe they were playing their hand in fate."

_Shows them kissing passionatly_

_**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans...**_

_Shows Sharpay smiling at Emily as they make cookies_

"You remind me so much of your mom. She was an amazing woman you know."

_**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton...**_

_Shows Troy picking Emily up and smiling at Sharpay_

"You, me, and Emily here are going to spend the day together. And have the best day ever."

_**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans...**_

_Shows Ryan hugging Sharpay_

"You're strong. You'll make it through this. I'll be here for you the entire way."

_**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez...**_

_Shows Gabriella smiling as she drinks coffee with Sharpay_

"I think you'd be a great mom. You love Emily and...you and Troy are-"

"Totally forbidden?"

"Totally and completly into each other. It's obvious you have feelings for each other. Why not act on them?"

_**In...**_

_**Larger Than Life**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

A/N- The POV will go back and forth between Troy and Sharpay, but all flashbacks are in 3rd person POV. Enjoy.

---

"Oh, God, oh God, oh God." I muttered over and over as I paced the room. How could this be happeneing. Why was this taking so long? What the hell was happening? I wish at least one person would tell me something. I mean, my two best friends had just been in a car accident, I'm freaking out with worry and no clue what's happening, and no one will tell me what's happening. God...just let them be okay.

---

I can't believe it's been an hour and still no word. Something had to of happened. Oh, God. I can't take this. I need to know something.

"Sharpay..." I hear behind me. It was a guys voice. One I use to know very well. His voice was rasp and sad. I turned aropound to star into into his crystal blue eyes, not sayign a word. "Any news?"

I looked down. I was sure he'd seen the tears rolling down my cheeks. I had a right to cry though. "No." My voice was oddly soft and small. He was suprised by my tone too.

He just stared at me. Probably trying to see all that's changed since the last time we'd seen each other. There was more remorse and sadness there than anything. I knew him well enough to know that much. "Do you know if they're..."

"I don't know anything."

He sighed and took a seat next to me, being careful not to make any physical contact. I figured that was a good idea too. "I guess we wait then."

"I've already been waiting for an hour and a half. I'm sick of waiting."

"I'll wait. You go home and get some rest. You look tired."

I caught myself before I scoffed loudly in his face. So now he cares? "No, I'm good."

He sighed again and leaned back lower in the chair. "So..." He said after several minutes of silence. "What's...new?"

"I have a clothing line."

He nodded. "Firgured. Boyfriend?"

"Yup. Engaged."

I heard him take in a deep breathe. It was ragid. I looked down again. I knew it probably burned, but it was the truth. "That's...nice."

"Yup. Girlfriend?"

"Yeah..."

"Her?"

He looked at me as if I had just punched him in the gut. "No."

"I just firgured..."

He sighed and shook his head. "Pay, please."

I tried not to react to him calling me Pay. "It's a reasonable guess isn't it?"

"No. And could we try not to make this worse than it is? We're here for Chad and Taylor."

I growled quitely under my breathe. This had actually been a nice distraction from what was happening. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Sorry."

---

_Flashback..._

_"Chaddd!" Sharpay cheered loudly as she threw her arms around his neck while the rest of the Wildcat gang hung out. Chad laughed as he hugged her back. _

_"Shar, have you been hitting the punch bowl a little early?"_

_Sharpay giggled and nodded shyly. "Yes. It's greatness." _

_Chad laughed again and sat her down on one of the lawn chair in the Bolton's back yard at their end of the year party. They had just graduated high school! "Where's the boyfriend at?"_

_She shrugged. "Don't know."_

_"Well, I think I found him." He said, looking over her shoulder. she turned too to see her boyfriend of two years grinning as he came up to them._

_"Troysie!" Sharpay cheered as she ran and hugged him tightly._

_Troy laughed, winding his arms around her then looking over to Chad. "Is she drunk?"_

_"As an alcholic at a free bar." He answered with a smirk._

_"Very amusing." He replied to his friend then sat his girlfriend back down on the lawn chair. "Sweetie, you okay?" He asked, wiping a piece of hair away from her eyes._

_"Yup. I'm in tip top shape." She grinned, holding up her cup of spiked punch._

_"Chad..."_

_"Don't look at me. She found the punch on her own." He defended himself. "Hey, this is your party. Where have you been?"_

_"I have something to do." He looked down at Sharpay, who was fast asleep on his chest. he smiled and kissed her head. "I wanted to pick up a gift for Shar. so how's the party going?"_

_"Good. I think I have it all under control." He smiled, then grinend when he saw his long time girlfriend walk through the back door and come to stand with them. _

_"Hey guys." She greeted, giving Chad a kiss. "What's wrong with Shar?" She asked, noticing her sleeping peachfully on Troy's chest as he held his arms around her. _

_"Too much punch." Chad explained, pulling Taylor into his lap._

_---_

"Ms. Evans....?" A soft deep voice rang through my ears, awkaning me from my sleep. I yawned and looked ot eh man. He was the doctor that was taking care of Taylor and Chad. I insantly stood up, but stumlbed. Troy caught me just in time. He gave him a small smile and looked to the doctor.

"So, how are they? Are they okay?"

"Well..." He started slowly. Sadly. "I'm afaid...I'm afraid they didn't make it. I'm very sorry."

Then it happened. I felt the walls crashing around me. My breathe caught in my throat like I was sufficating. My best friends. The ones I'd known through my entire life were gone. Forever. "No...No...t-that can't be t-true."

"I'm very sorry Ms. Evans. I'll leave you two alone." He excused himself, walking back to I guess his office was.

The room started to spin around me and I couldn't feel my legs. Without thinking I launched myself at Troy, who hugged back just as tightly. To hell with the pride I had. To hell with the pain he'd caused me. Two people who had always been there for me were gone. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry for years. I knew Troy felt the same. So why not cry together?

---

_This seems to me to be a pretty bad chapter. I think it is anyways. It's not as sad as it was suppose to be really. But I gave it a fair shot._

_Tell me what you think._

_-Peace!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

A/N- Second chapter underway. Hope you like it. And I've relaized that in a lot of my stories I've been putting flashbacks lately. Hmm.

---

Troy's POV

I don't think things have been this awkward or silent since high school. Everything had been miserbale and sad since Chad's and Taylor...died. I'm still trying to wrap my head aorund that. It's so hard to admit or even grasp. At first I didn't even want to believe that it was possible. They were my best friends. I wasn't sure I could live without them being there. But now I had something all new to live for. Their daughter.

I've always loved Emily like she was my own daughter. I've always been the fun uncle Troy. That's how I knew it. Now I was suppose to be her father. Of course, Chad would always be here dad. That was never in a million years going to change. Emily had always been daddy's little girl. I sighed. This had to be so hard for her. I can't even imagine what pain she's feeling loosing both her parents. God, I wish there was someway to make things better.

I glanced at Sharpay. She didn't look happy and she had every right not to. I sighed again. The biggest mistake of my life had hurt her so much that she hated being in the same room as me. Or maybe it was our situation. Our incredibly odd situation.

_Flashback..._

_"Are you two ready?" Asked the lawyer, holding Chad and Taylor's will in his hands. Both Troy and Sharpay threw a nervous glance towards each other. Tehy had no idea how the outcome of this would be._

_"Yes." Sharpay said, determined. She may have fooled the lawyer, but Troy could hear the pain in her voice. _

_"Well, Ms. Evans, Mr. Bolton..." He looked up, starring at the two with an unreadble look. "You've been given custody of Emily."_

_Sharpay gave the timiest of smiled. She really loved Emily and had been hoping that she had....wait. "Wait a minute. Which one of us?"_

_"Well, both of you according to the will. You've both been given custody."_

_"But...how?" Troy interrupted. "I mean, how can we both have custody of her?"_

_"It says you both. I assumed you were married."_

_"No.." Sharpay said like it was obvious. Troy did notice her cringe at the word married. He sighed again. She was never going to let him forget his mistake._

_"Well, I'm sorry, but that's what the will states. You both have full custody of Emily."_

_Sharpay and Troy sighed together. The lawyer stood. "I'll let you two talk this out. I'll be outside if you need me." He started to walk away, but turned around with a sympathetic smile. "And I'm very sorry for your loss."_

_End of Flashback..._

"Well..." Her voice broke through my thoughts. I turned to see her standing in the corner of the office, a mostly confused expression on her face. "Maybe, since we both have jobs and relationships...we could, like, both look after her. She could use us both right now. And if one of us took Emily, then the other wouldn't really be able to see her, and I don't want that. So...maybe on weekend she could stay with you and during the week with me since I live closer to the school and my schedule works out better."

I stared in awe. "Wow."

"What?"

"That's the most you've said to me in years."

She shot me a look. It was a little pained. "I'm thinking of Emily, Troy." I noticed that she croaked slightly at my name. I didn't blame her. I could barely say her name without my voice cracking a little.

I nodded, understanding. "Yeah, for Emily. So...maybe we should talk to her first about it?"

"Yeah. I think she's outside with her grandma. Let's go."

"Right behind you."

----

_"Ha Tay, not cool." Sharpay laughed as Taylor threw once again, another wrapper on her plate. _

_Taylor stuck out her tongue. "That's what you get when you mess with the all mighty-"_

_"Hottie, babe, queen." Chad interjected, grinning._

_Sharpay reached across the table to smack him, but couldn't reach. Troy took on the job himself, slapping Chad's arm. "Ow, man. Anger issues."_

_Troy laughed, settling his arm back around Shapay's shoulder. She sighed, leaning back more comfortably into his arms. "So, what are we doing tonight ya'll?"_

_Chad looked at her oddly. "Ya'll? Really Shar?"_

_She shrugged. "I'm giving it a go."_

_"Well, don't."_

_"Hey now." Troy cut in. "Be nice to Pay."_

_Chad rolled his eyes teasingly. "You're only sticking up for her because she gives you blow j-"_

_"Chad!" Sharpay and Taylor both yelled in unison. Taylor smacked him. "That was so inappropriate."_

_Chad shrugged. "What? Men talk."_

_Sharpay shot Troy a glare. "You've talked about that with him?"_

_Troy withered under her gaze and shot Chad a glare before turning back to his girlfriend with a sorry look. "N-No. J-Just once...you know, when...um...I'm really sorry baby."_

_Sharpay tapped the table with her fingernails for a few seconds, seeming to consider it. "Well, you should be."_

_Taylor slapped Chad's chest again. "Look what you do."_

_Chad shot Sharpay a look. "See what you do." He said, pointing hte finger at Sharpay._

_She laughed. "Ha! I totally won that one. Pay up Chad. I told you I could get everyone mad at you."_

_Chad shook his head. "No way. I got them mad myself. Not the other way around."_

_Sharpay shook her head. "Only made my job easier. Pay it up big hair."_

_----_

I really miss those old days when we were all together and happy, having fun, not caring about the world. I sighed, knowing I was mostly wishing for the old days back because of Sharpay. It was undeniable that I was still in love with her. That may never change. Maybe it was all just bad timing.

I opened the door to my apartment to be welcomed by my girlfriend flinging herself at me. She latched herself on, throwing her arms around neck. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to go to the funeral with you. How was it? How are you feeling? Oh, what am I asking? I bet it was horrible. Was it horrible?"

I choked out my words. "Can't....breathe...Gabby."

She finally let go, looking up and grinning at me like I hadn't just returned from my two best friends funeral. I knew it was completely unfair because I hadn't been thinking about Chad and Taylor, or my new responsibility to Emily. I was tinking about the fact that I had to hepl raise a child with Sharpay. I was focused on Sharpay. After so long away from her, it was crazy seeing her again. I'd insanly missed her. I just wish she had felt the same way.

"So, how was it?" She asked, still grinning.

I looked in awe at her. I had just gotten back from barrying my two best friends and she's standing there smiling like that? Oh, gosh. "It was...well, it was what it was."

"What do you mean?" Gbariella asked, confusion taking place on her face. She wasn't the brightest crayon in the box if you catch my drift.

I sighed, sitting on the couch. "It was a bad day."

"Do you want me to make you a sandwhich?"

What the hell? "What?"

"Sandwishes make people feel better." She explained with a smile.

I sighed. "I don't think that's really going to help right now." I said, standing up and loosening the tie to my tux. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Wait, what about the funeral. Tell me what happened."

I sighed again. I hadn't wanted to bring this up so soon. "Um...well...I got custody of Emily."

Gabriella nodded. I was lucky that Gabriella was easy going and that she liked Emily. Though I didn't know anyone who couldn't like Emily. "That's good. I know she means a lot to you. And she needs you now."

"Yeah, she does. She also needs...Sharpay."

"Sharpay? Your-"

I nodded, cutting her off. I didn't like bringing up the past. Especially when it was about Sharpay. "Yeah, she also has custody. So we decided that Emily would stay here for weekends and she'll stay with Shar during the week to go to school and things."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "Shar?"

"Huh?"

"You called her Shar."

I shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

She shook her head. "Nevermind. so you guys are just going to, like, trade Emily off like a divoriced couple? Why don't you just take Emily full time? Wouldn't that be better for everyone?"

I knew by everyone, she meant herself. "No. I told you, Emily needs Sharpay too right now."

"Troy I just-"

"Forget it Gabby. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

---

_Weird ending huh? Next Chapter I'll have Sharpay and her boyfriend in there, just so you know what's going on exactly. And I know in the trailer I put Gabriella as being Sharpay's friend, but I thought this worked out better. But Gabriella and Shapray still might become frinds...someday. Though I decided to kind of go with a different plot then I had in the trailer. _

_But anyways, please review._

_P.S. Sorry for any spelling erros. Didn't have time to check. Sorry._

_-Peace!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

A/N- I'm updating everything, so this is one of the stories I wanted to go ahead and update right away. So hope you like it.

----

Sharpay's POV

"Jason...you home?" I called as I entered my fiance's house. I set my key down on the table by the door as I walked into the living room to see him standing there holding a bouquet of my favorite flowers. Lilies. I smiled weakly, still getting calmed down from my crying jag I'd had on my way home. I couldn't believe I'd fallen apart like that. Everything had just kind of gotten to me at once and the emotions took over me. "Jason..."

He smiled, giving me a comforting hug. It was just the thing I needed right now. "Hey, I'm glad you're home." He murmered softly in my ear. "Are you doing okay? Do you need anything?"

I shook my head, but smiled at how much he cared. He had always been there to help take care of me. "I'm okay, thanks. I just need to talk to you." I said. leading him towards the couch to sit.

"What is it baby?"

I took a deep breathe. "You know Emily right?"

"Of course. God, I can't imagine how heartbreaking this has to be for her. Lossing both her parents. I can't even imagine that.

I looked down. "I know. This is going to be so hard on her. And she's such a sweet girl."

"She is." He agreed. "Anyways, you were saying something."

"Right. Um...I kind of...got custody of Emily."

Jason just nodded. I knew he was going to be understanding about that part, but the part about having custody along with Troy would be harder. "Well, that's good. Is that all?"

"Not exactly."

"What else?"

I took another deep breathe. "You remeber Troy right? The guy I told you about?"

"You're uh-"

Yeah." I interrupted quickly. I didn't like talking about it. "He also got custody. So we decided to both take care of her. Him on the weekends, me during the week."

He didn't look as okay with this piece of news. "Well, um...I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah, and I mean, we both love Emily and if it's what's best for her-"

Jason nodded, giving me a smile. "Pay, it's okay. I understand."

I grinned, hugging him. "Thank you. For understanding."

"It's okay. I know you must be so tired. Let's go to bed. We'll talk more about things in the morning. I know today's been hard on you." He said, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs to him room.

"Jason?" I called softly as we walked the staircase.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really going to miss them." I said softly, looking down and letting a tear fall.

Jason raised my chin, looking me in the eyes. "I know. We all will. They were great people, but you'll always remeber them. They're always in your heart. And you're a strong person. You'll make it through this and you'll help Emily make it through this also. And I'm right here by your side the entire time."

"You're my hero, you know that?"

He smiled, lifting my chin more and giving me a kiss. "Yeah, I know."

---

"So, what do you think Em?" I asked as I led Emily thorugh my apartment a couple days later. Troy was standing next to me, looking uncomfortable as he looked around the apartment. I couldn't say I blamed him. It was awkward having him here too.

Emily smiled a bit as she looked around her new room. I had put up pink curtains, have a pink conforter, and also a pink rug on the floor. I knew she loved pink so I thought maybe it would make her a tad more comfortable. "I like it." She said after a while. "Thanks Aunt Pay."

"You're welcome sweetie." I said, wrapping my arms around her neck as I stood behind her.

"You did a good job Sharpay." Troy admitted, smiling. "It looks good. Much better than what I have, but I think you'll like you're room there too."

Emily nodded, seeming kind of out of it. She'd been that way since Chad and Taylor...I still couldn't finish that sentence. Not even in my own head. "Will Gabriella be there during the weekends?" Emily asked Troy. Troy looked at me, then back to the floor uncomfortably.

"Gabriella?" I asked with confusion.

"My um...uh..." Troy stuttered. I got the drift.

"Oh, right." I said as casual as possible.

"Is she?" Emily asked again.

Troy nodded. "Some weekends. Others she'll be working out of town or staying with her sister."

"Okay..."

Troy and I shared a curious look. "Hey em, you want to go get somethng to eat? I bet you're hungry." I said, trying to change the subject.

She shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay. Let's go."

---

"Wow." Troy muttered as we sat at a table at a restaurant in town. Emily had gone to the bathroom to wash her hands, leaving Troy and I alone for the first time since the funeral.

"What?"

"You're uh...ring." He said, looking to my engagment ring. He gently, carefully, lifted my hand to examine the ring. "Whoever gave this to you isn't playing about getting married."

I pulled my hand away, looking down. "Can we try to keep away from certain subjects please?"

Troy sighed. "Shar, the past was...a long time ago. We should be able to be friends you know."

"Not with our past we can't."

Troy sighed again. "Shar, when are you going to be able to forgive me? It was a million years ago."

"And it still hurts Troy." I blurted out. It was the truth. After all these years, it still broke my heart.

"I know. Trust me, I know."

"How would you know Troy?" I interrupted, my voice harsh. "You weren't the one hurt by it."

"You don't think I got hurt?" He asked in disbelief. "Shar, it killed me. Like you wouldn't believe. You know how long it was before I could even smile again? I hated myself and the world and everything afterwards. So, don't think you got the better end of the deal."

"Well you weren't the one-"

"Aunt Pay?" Emily's voice stopped my short as I turned to look at the little girl standing there inocently.

"Yeah sweetie?" I asked, my voice retuning to it's normal gentle tone.

"Could I get some ice cream too? Just this once?"

Sharpay smiled. "Sure you can. I'm going to go order okay." As I got up I couldn't help but htink that maybe Troy had been right. We had to raise Emily together, so it was best that we try to get along. Tried to be friends. No matter how much it hurt.

----

_Boring chapter. I know, sorry. I'm just not really in the mood right now._

_Please review anyways._

_-Peace!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four

A/N- Sorry about lack of updates. I'm working on it.

---

_"Shar, please." Troy pleaded, reaching out for Sharpay hand as she brushed past him, not even able to make eye contact._

_"No!" She yelled, jumping away from him. "Don't even think of touching me._

_"Pay, please, let me explain."_

_"No, I don't need you to explain." She persisted, not daring to look into his eyes._

_Troy sighed, his own blue eyes gathering with tears as Sharpay's continued to fall. "Baby, please. I made a mistake and I know it and I would do anything to make it right." He moved forward, grasping her hand with both of his and setting them on his chest as she looked away painfully. "Please...I love you."_

_Sharpay shook her head, looking at him finally. "If you had loved me enough you wouldn't have kissed another girl. And you sure as hell wouldn't have slept with her."_

_Troy cringed. He hated being reminded by what he had did. "Pay, you know that's not me. That's not who I am. I don't cheat. I'm not a cheater."_

_"Yes you are!" She screamed, throwing their hands down and stepping away from him. "You did cheat Troy! You are a cheater."_

_"Please Pay, I will do anything to make this better. Please don't give up everything we had. I love you."_

_She shook her head again. "I don't even want to hear it. And I'm not the one who's giving up on us. You are. You did when you slept with some other girl." She spoke slowly, calmly as she opened the front door and gestered for him to leave. _

_Troy hung his head. He decided to let her cool off and he would try again tomorrow. But this was killing him. He couldn't barely live with himself for what he had done. "Okay, I'll go. But you have to know that I would take it back if I could. I never wanted to hurt you."_

_"Troy..." Sharpay called quitely. He looked back, a hopeful look in his eyes. "Why?" Was all she said._

_"What?"_

_"Why some random girl you met? Why throw us away from some girl you didn't even know?"_

_His crystal eyes gathered with tears once again, looking ashamed. "I don't know. I honestly don't. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I just....I'm so sorry."_

_Sharpay nodded, looking to the ground. "Bye Troy." She said, closing the door._

_---_

Troy groaned as light hit his face. He, out of habbit, lifting his arms to stretch, giving a yawn.

"Morning honey." Gabriella's overly perky voice greeted him as she laid beside him, staring at him with a smile on her face.

He opened his eyes slowly. "Um, morning." He said slowly, looking over her oddly.

"So I was thinking." She began, a chipper tone in her voice.

Troy inwardly groaned. He didn't like the sound of that. "About what?"

"Maybe I should meet this Sharpay girl. I mean, you don't really talk about her much, and I just thought-"

"No." Troy cut her off sharply. That was the last thing he wanted.

Gabriella's smile dropped, looking dissipointed. "Why?"

"Because I just don't think it's a good idea." He said, getting out of bed and finding his shirt.

"Why not?" She pounted. "I mean, I'll meet her eventually. She does have part custody of Emily, so I'll proabably see her sometimes."

Troy sighed. "Just...not now, okay. Shar and I are still trying to get back on track. We uh...had a difficult past and there's stuff we just shouldn't bring up right now, like girlfriends." He said to Gabriella, then mumbled under his breathe so she couldn't hear, "And fiance's."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Troy excused quickly.

He just hated the idea of Sharpay actually marrying another man. Sure, he wanted her to be happy, but he wanted her to be happy with _him. _He knew that it was a horible thought after all the pain he'd caused her and the fact that he was with Gabriella. He really didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't help but feel as if Sharpay was the one that was really for him. Not Gabriella.

"So..." Gabriella's tone changed as she crawled out of bed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "How about your a little late for work?" She asked, her tone seductive.

Troy started at her in suprise. She wasn't usually this...upfront. "Um...I really do have to be going. I have a long day."

Gabriella smiled, licking her lips as Troy looked away awkwardly. "Well, I'll be here when you get home." She cooed, bringing his lips to hers in a kiss.

Troy hardly kissed her back. He just couldn't. Not when he had been thinking about Sharpay only a mere few seconds ago. It felt like he was betraying her. He pulled away, trying to remove himself from her grasp. "Um...yeah. I'm just gonna go take a shower." He excused, making a dash for the bathroom and hoping that she didn't get the sudden idea to follow him.

---

_She stayed silent, too silent. Sharpay Evans had always been talkitive and out there, but now...her silence was almost deadly._

_"Say something, please." Troy's voice cracked as he spoke, sititng across from her, starring at her intently and meaningfully._

_She didn't move. "I...I don't know what to say." She spoke finally, her voice dry and drenched in suble shock._

_Troy took a deep breathe, exhaling slowly. "Neither do I."_

_"We um...we can't come back from this can we?"_

_His head shot up, looking frightened. "Please don't say that."_

_"It's true Troy." She said slowly, finally able to looking into his crystal blue eyes. "It's over."_

_----_

"Pay!" Emily cried as she appeared at Sharpay's doorway. Sharpay woke instantly, taking in the crying girl at her door.

"Oh, sweetie. What's wrong?" She asked, opening her arms out for Emily to come to her.

Emily jumped onto the bed, hugging Sharpay tightly as she cried. "I miss mommy and daddy."

"Oh, honey." Sharpay cooed, trying to comfort her. "It's okay. I do too."

"I just...want it to...be normal...again."

"Me too sweetie." She said, rubbing circles in Emily's back to calm her down. "I know what happened was a terrible thing, but your mommy an daddy loved you with all their hearts. If they saw how upset you are they wouldn't like it."

"What am I supopse to do?"

Sharpay paused, thinking. "You smile."

Emily looked up, looking at her curiously from tear filled eyes. Her mother's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Just smile. Even if you're entire world is crashing around you and all you feel like is crying, smile. It'll make your mommy and daddy happy to see you looking happy."

"Really?" Emily asked, her voice muffled.

"Yes, really."

She looked up, lookign at Sharpay hopefully. "Can you call Uncle Troy?"

"Why?"

"He always take me out for ice cream when I'm sad."

Sharpay smiled. She knew Troy was very sweet, especially with Emily. "He's uh...probably at work hun."

"Please?" Emily pleaded. She just really wanted her uncle Troy.

Sharpay nodded after a minute. "I'll call him."

---

"Hello?" Troy answered his phone, not bothering to look at the caller id. He was currently on his five minute break from his meeting.

"Um...Troy, hi. It's me." Sharpay's voice said quitely and awkwardly from the other end.

Troy's jaw dropped when he heard her voice. "Sharpay." He breathed.

"Um, yeah. I was kind of wondering if you could come over. Emily is really upset."

"Why? What happened?" He asked instatnly, worried about the girl he considered like a daughter to him.

"She just misses Taylor and Chad. She wants you to come over."

"Oh man." Troy sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I'm kind of in the middle of a meeting."

"Oh." Sharpay said, sounding slightly dissipointed. "I guess-"

"You know what?" Troy interrupted. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, be right there."

---

When Troy had arrived at Sharpay's place, bringing ice cream along for Emily, they had decided to watch a movie. Emily had fallen asleep half way through, so Sharpay and Troy just continued to watch the movie, comepletly avoiding talking or eye contact.

After a while Sharpay suddenly stood from the couch, not saying a word as she made sure not to wake Emily.

Troy watched her as she made her way to the kitchen. He thought it over for a few secnonds befire decided to follow her. He lifted Emily's head off his lap carefully and set her down so she wouldn't wake up, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and then making his way to the kitchen.

He found her standing by the counter, taking sips of water. "Hey."

She jumped a bit at the sudden voice. "Oh, hi."

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He apologized as she nodded and went to look for something in the fridge. "You uh...okay?"

She nodded, giving him a small smile. "Yeah, just hungry. I was going to get something to eat real quick."

"Oh, yeah. Food's cool." Sharpay stared at him oddly and he sighed. "Sorry, I'm a dork."

Sharpay smiled, bringing out two things of putting and getting a couple of spoons. She handed a spoon and pudding pack to Troy and opened her own and began eating, as did Troy "That's okay. You've been one since the first time I saw you and you tripped over Chad's shoe." She laughed slightly, the image from middle school coming back to her.

"Hey, he tripped me." He argued playfully, smiling. "I miss those two."

Sharpay nodded. "Me too." She said sadly, looking over to the living room where Emily was sleepying soundly. "This is going to be hard you know. We still have a long way to go."

Troy nodded, standing next to her, his eyes on Emily also. "I think we can make it." His eyes drifted to her for a second, then something caught his eyes. A knick on the wall. He chuckled.

"What?" Sharpay asked, her eyes snapping back to him. It was a very surreal feeling having him so close.

He walked over to the knick on the wall, sending Sharpay a knowing look. She laughed a bit. "This is where you threw a shoe at my head and missed."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, still smiled as she too looked over the knick. "I would have nailed you if you hadn't of ducked."

"It was then that I was very grateful for basketball. I knew how to act quickly" He grinned, his fingers tracing over the mark.

"I never would have threw it at you if you hadn't of..." She triled off, sharing a curious glance. "I don't even remeber why I threw my shoe at you."

He gave a fake couch, mumbling something like, "PMS."

She slapped his forearm. "Hey, now. I'll have you know that I never get tempormental during my period."

Troy's jaw dropped in fake shock. "Seriously? You hear yourself right? You also tried to throw a blowdryer at my head."

Sharpay shrugged. "There was no serious damage."

"Ten stiches."

Sharpay shrugged again, grinning. "You lived didn't you?"

Sharpay and Troy shared a smile. It was nice to havea moemnt like this. Where teh past didn't matter so much. It was like they were their old selves again. They had both really missed that.

---

_Sorry if it's horrible. It was kind of rushed._

_Please review._

_-Peace!_


End file.
